Bliss
by CelestiasFaithful
Summary: (AU) What if Macon and Lila hadn't went their separate ways? What if Ethan was never born? What if Lena had to face the Sixteenth Moon with her Uncle Macon and Aunt Lila, without the boy she never new existed? EXTREME FLUFF AND FEELS. (Stephen Moffat powers- ACTIVATE!)
1. Chapter 1

**A tip-of-the-hat to Fogs Of Grey and her story titles that are oh-so simple yet are so full of meaning, and to CasterChroniclesLover, whose style of writing I am going to attempt to try in this- it's a very unique and beautiful style.**

**Anywho- I've already thought of an ending o this -probably very long- story, but I don't know if I want to break your hearts with love, or be a Stephen Moffat and shatter them into a million pieces. Decisions, decisions...**

**I do not own The Caster Chronicles (or any characters used), or the quotes used throughout this story.**

* * *

_"We may only have tonight  
But 'til the morning sun, you're mine, all mine  
Play the music low  
And sway to the rhythm of love_

When the moon is low  
We can dance in slow motion  
And all your tears will subside  
All your tears will dry

And long after I've gone,  
you'll still be humming along  
And I will keep you in my mind,  
the way to make love so fine."

_-The Plain White T's, "Rhythm of Love"_

* * *

He held her like she was worth more than the world to him. The music flowing through the room made them sway slowly. He had finally found the one. She would never leave him, and he would never leave her. They would grow old together. Even in the afterlife, they would be inseparable. It was like two magnets stuck together. They would stick together, no matter how hard you tried to pull one away.  
She placed a hand on his shoulder. He glanced at it. Her ring from their school -where they had met- was on her pinky, and a shiny silver ring with a beautiful diamond was placed on her ring finger. Yes. She would be his forever.

He spun her around, smiling. He had almost lost her to another man, but it turns out their relationship was never meant to be. Sure, theirs was strictly forbidden, but they didn't care. If they couldn't be together in life, they would be in death. _For better or for worse_ to be exact, which was what both of them had promised to each other.

They danced some more, the happy tune making them enjoy each other's company even more.  
Finally, she stopped, yawning wide. Then he remembered- she needed rest. He did not.  
That would be a good thing some nights during their marriage -which had just begun- and a bad thing other nights.

"I think that's enough for tonight, Mr. Ravenwood." Lila said.  
He let her go, smirking. Oh, he loved his Lila.  
His Lila.  
Lila Evers- but not anymore.

He quickly grabbed her, his arms around her waist. "Not so fast, Mrs. Ravenwood." he said, using everything but his voice to explain what he wanted from her. They had a long, loving kiss, and then retired to their bedroom. He still had her connected to him with his hands on her waist, pulling her in closer. She broke his grasp on her, and laid next to him, her head resting under his. She wrapped her arms around him, and he did the same with her. He kissed her forehead, and she smiled, quickly falling asleep. He never budged, he never moved, and never had a single complaint enter his head. He had never had this feeling before. One may have heard of it in books, but he doubted that anyone on earth had ever felt like their other half had been was happy, content, and at peace.

He was complete.

* * *

**Me at this exact moment:**

. /mlp/gif/25442_safe_animated_discord_fanfic_computer_now-kiss_discorderlyconduct_ ?1342342548

**(sorry for being immature and shoving gifs your face...but Discord is best pony. No exceptions.)**

**Can I make that my profile picture?**

**Because I totally will if I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wrote this chapter over two months ago and didn't like it back then and definitely don't like it now, but hey- ****_it's not like I'm gonna rewrite it._**** I reread the reviews from this last night and it inspired me to post some stuff hanging out in GoogleDocs for the past few months to fill up the sluggish stream of stories in the fandom. You're welcome.**

**P.S. Doctor Who fans- check out my page more often, a HUGE story of UNFATHOMABLE PROPORTIONS is coming your way! What is it, you ask? Let's just say... if it had a funny smart-ass title, it'd be something like "The Master & Jenny VS The World".**

* * *

He remembered it as if it was yesterday.

Macon stood there, his hands folded as he started to sweat a bit. In his finest suit, too. He was such a nervous wreck. The ruins of Greenbrier had been chosen for the occasion, and it was midnight under a milky white moon for the sake of himself and his side of the family.

Black vases with specks of reflective purple glass held white roses, each one sprinkled with a small dusting of golden glitter. The moonlight shone on the area, but only reflected off of the group and not anything else, as if it was their own personal spotlight.

"_Caro mio ben,_

_credimi almen,_

_senza di te_

_languisce il cor,_

_caro mio ben,_

_senza di te_

_languisce il cor._"

Lila insisted there was live music. He picked out the Italian song "Caro Mio Ben" instead of the god-awful "Here Comes The Bride". The song literally translated into something equivalent to the song "My Heart Will Go On", but less corny and more appropriate for the occasion.

_"Il tuo fedel_

_so spira ognor._

_Cessa, crudel,_

_tanto rigor!_

_Cessa, crudel,_

_tanto rigor,_

_tanto rigor!"_

"_Caro mio ben_

_credimi almen,_

_senza di te_

_languisce il cor,_"

"Do you, Macon Melchizedek Ravenwood, take miss Lila Jane Evers to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"_I do_."

"And do you, Lila Jane Evers, take mister Macon Melchizedek Ravenwood to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"_I do_."

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you- husband and wife."

"_caro mio ben_

_credimi almen,_

_senza di te-_"

"You may kiss the bride."

"_languisce il cor._"

* * *

**Why the hell did I even post this.**

**Why.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Still copying+pasting old chapters.**

* * *

He opened his eyes wide, looking around vigilantly. He turned on his side, and surprisingly realized he was the only one in the hadn't been asleep. Technically- he couldn't sleep. It was more of being so deep in thought he didn't realize his wife had left.

He looked at the alarm clock. 5:17.

Macon jumped out of bed and swiftly walked down the hallway, searching for his wife.

Within a few minutes, he saw a crack of light from underneath the bathroom door. He creeped over to it and knocked lightly.

"Lila, dear? Are you alright?"

"Macon? Ummm...yes, I'm alright." They both knew it. She was a terrible liar.

"What's wrong?"

"I just don't feel good."

"For how you sound- _'just_' is an understatement."

"Okay, then. _I don't feel well_."

"What are your symptoms?"

"Nausea. I feel uneasy and I'm overheating like mad-"

It took both of them a few seconds in silence to contemplate what she had just said. Suddenly, the door opened, Lila's face was pale with illness. Macon chimed up first.

"Morning sickness."

"What?"

"_Morning sickness_. It's five o'clock, dear. Not midnight."

She grabbed him, using his body as support as she almost fainted. He grabbed her too, rubbing her back and whispering "there, there." Into her ear.

"Macon..." She said as she looked up at him,stating the obvious to help her mind -which was suddenly exploding with emotions and the like- cope with what he had said.

"I might be pregnant."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The last old copy+paste chapter. Everything from now on is now fresh off the press. Thank you for your time.**

**((P.S.- my new CC/DW crossover with Clara Oswin Oswald is up!))**

* * *

**Chapter Four-**

It had been a few weeks since the morning sickness incident, and both of them had not mentioned it since, besides the fact that Macon's inquiry about his wife's health had become more frequent.

It was in the evening after dinner when Lila had come into the dining room, approaching her husband as he read a Caster newspaper from some far-off country.

"_Honey_-"

He looked up from the newspaper, already curious."Yes, dear?"

"We need to talk about something."

He stood up and gentlemanly pulled out a chair for her. She sat down, and he walked back to his seat, looking right at her.

"What do you want to talk about?"

She stammered, face turning red. "Ummm...well, you remember a few weeks ago, correct?"

He nodded, the event still clear as day in his mind.

"Well...how do I put this?" She looked a little embarrassed.

"Just tell me, Lila. There's nothing to be ashamed of." He said soothingly, drinking a cup of iced tea.

She gulped.

"A certain..._something_...didn't come this month."

Macon spit out the tea back into the glass in suddenly stood up. "House!" He called in a stern voice, but it was more like a protective, loving kind of stern. "Get me a pregnancy test, _if you would be so kind_."

He grabbed a glass and filled it with iced tea and shoved it into her hands. "I want three glasses down before House gets back."

After waiting a while, House had brought the desired object, and the two of them ran off to the bathroom, overjoyed.

Within a minute, they each held the test- one hand holding the other sides of it. Suddenly, a sign appeared. Macon looked at the directions, tears of joy welling up in his eyes.

"Positive."

She jumped into his arms as he pulled her a few inches off the ground.

"We're going to be_ parents!_" She exclaimed. "I'm going to be a _mom_ and..."

"I'm going to be a _father_." He finished her sentence, kissing her on the lips, both of them so excited about their first child that a little tongue action occurred, which led to their tongue playing a romantic game of fencing.

"I love you, Macon." She looked up at him, her eyes shiny with tears of joy- just like his.

"I love you, too."


	5. Chapter 5

**I wrote this while listening to South Park and "Jump On The Ground" on repeat. Explicit humor and techno rave music don't work for fluff chapters.**

**Sorry.**

* * *

**Chapter Five-**

Macon paced back and forth in his study, his face in a frown.

He was worried.

He was nervous.

He was_ afraid_.

He hated being unsure about things.

He hated chance.

He had brought children into the world. Well, not yet- but soon. Within two months he'd be a proud father. Within the past month he had learned he'd be a father of two, actually.

His breathing quickened as he paced quicker, going over situations in his head.

What if she went into labor in daylight, when he couldn't leave Ravenwood?

What if she wasn't capable of birthing Supernatural children, and the _children died_?

Or worse- _what if she died_? He couldn't take care of two kids alone- his childhood had been so abnormal she had pretty much had to _show him_ how to be a caring, loving, and accepting father. He was already most of it, but he needed a little nudge of reassurance from his wife.

He was too lost in his thoughts to realize he had stopped pacing and didn't hear the creaking floorboards.

"_Honey_?"

His head turned, eyebrows raised questioningly.

_"Lila?_ What are you doing up this late?"

She walked into the room further, showing off her very large stomach. Her eyes were heavy with sleeplessness. "I can't sleep. The kids think i'd be cool to 'Bend It Like Beckham'." she said, rubbing her stomach as Macon's eyes grew wide in his state of awe, ushering her down to the couch, cradling her around her stomach. Sure enough, he felt a few kicks.

"Any day now-" he said, smiling. Soon, the sickness and the mood swings would be over. _Thank god for that_, he thought.

She snuggled into his shoulder. "I'm worried about you, dear." she said, Macon was dumbfounded, looking at her with wide eyes. "Me? I should be the one worried about you!"

"I'm sure labor will be just _fine_." she said "If it's in the daylight, I might just have to have a home birth. Or we can play the skin card-" she was referring to the metaphorical card of telling her doctor's her husband had a skin condition where he had a drastic sensitivity to sunlight and UV rays, so he never came to appointments for her and the babies.

"_No_. You're going to the hospital and that's_ final_. I'd give up seeing you give birth than risk your life in a home birth." He said sternly, yet showing her with his kind eyes that he was doing it only because he loved her.

He stroked her hair lovingly, the silence becoming full of warmth and love. Second turned to minutes, and as soon as he thought she had fallen asleep, she bolted upwards, a hand on her stomach, her eyes staring right at Macon.

"_I think my water just broke._"


End file.
